Valves are usually built up of a drive and a fitting, with a valve housing for fluidic connections. The drive may be pneumatic or electric. Frequently, the valve housing is not connected to the drive directly, but via an intermediate piece similar to a tube. In the prior art, the tube is firmly connected to a drive housing by means of a threaded joint, which is complicated and expensive.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a valve which has a drive housing and a tube and which has a simple structure and is cost-effective to manufacture. This object is achieved according to the features of claim 1.